Ix'aern (Monk)
Notes: :*Spawned by trading 1 to 3 High-Quality Aern Organs to a ??? at (G-7) or (I-7) in the basement of Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi. The ??? does not move, and repops (with equal probability on each side) 15 minutes after the Ix'aern is defeated. :*Using more organs pops more NM's and increases its drop rate: ::*If you trade 1 organ, only the Ix'aern will spawn. (33% drop rate on either item) ::*If you trade 2 organs, a Qn'aern will also spawn (either RDM or WHM). (66% drop rate on either item) ::*If you trade 3 organs, both Qn'aerns (RDM and WHM) will spawn. The Ix'aern will drop a vice or deed 100% of the time. ::*The Qn'aerns use their respective 2-hours multiple times. They will automatically 2hr along with the Ix'aern, even if they are not attacked at all. ::*The Qn'aern are susceptible to Gravity making them easy to kite. ::*The Qn'aerns do not need to be killed, and will immediately die when the Ix'aern does. Someone outside of the party fighting the Ix'aern can kite them. ::*If the Ix'aern is allowed to despawn, the timer for the repop of the ??? will be reset to 15 minutes as if it was killed. ::*It is quite possible to deaggro/depop the Qn'aerns simply by ditching them with movement speed+ gear after popping. It is not necessary to be outside the party in order to do this. However, if the Qn'aerns do follow the popper to the kite room, allow the popper to die and the NMs to head back towards the ???, but not all the way. A Bard can then zombie pull the Ix'aern until the Qn'aerns cease to link. This is a useful strategy for when you wish to low-man the NM yet still pop with 2 or 3 organs. :*Ix'aern cannot be sac pulled by having someone disband from the alliance before trading the organs. The NM pops claimed and cannot be pulled by anyone outside of alliance. It is possible to sac pull by having the person who spawned Ix'MNK commit two actions (JAs, generally) on another monster. This will cause Ix'aern to go unclaimed, and he may then be pulled without linking. :*If someone attempts to sac pull Ix'aern (when trading only one organ), around halfway to the Ebon Panel room, Ix'aern will lose interest and head back to its spawn point if the sac puller has run too far away. Because of this, it's much easier to sac pull Ix'aern using movement plus gear (Such as Trotter Boots or Crimson Cuisses) to sac pull rather than Flee. :*The Ix'aern is immune to Gravity, Sleep, Stun, and Bind but is susceptible to Shadowbind. :*The Ix'aern uses Hundred Fists once. :*The Ix'aern goes into bracer mode at 49%, resulting in increased attack power and speed. In the event of a wipe after going into bracer mode, Ix'aern will remain in bracer mode, even if its health has regenerated back to 100%. :*The Ix'aern/Qn'aern do not reraise when killed. :*It can be pulled to the nearby Ebon Panels and be kited there with some skill while being manaburned. :*The Deed of Placidity and Vice of Antipathy cannot both drop from the Ix'aern. :*It is most efficient to check the west (G-7) side first, and then move to the east (I-7) side if desired. To get from west to east, head south to the ??? in (G-9/10), use it to pass through the one-way wall, then continue around to the east and north. :*It has around 11,000 HP, although note that this can be extended with a Qn'aern's Benediction. :*Can be killed Solo by several jobs at 99. :*It seems the update of 04/09/2009 introduced a rage timer for Ix'MNK. After exactly 1 hour of fighting, I could barely land any bolts. The ones that did land wouldn't proc, Cannonball missed every time and Ix'MNK's attack speed went up to near Hundred Fists speed (hit me almost 30 times before Perfect Dodge wore off). Confirmation may be required as this may be true as well for the other Ix'Aern. :*Duo with a THF99/NIN49 and THF99/DNC49 without any problems. No food or buffs of any kind. :* Soloable by THF99/DNC49 Without too many issues. (RR hairpin and Hydra Kofte used as items only.) Category:Bestiary Category:Aern Category:Notorious Monsters Category:Sea Notorious Monsters